Reflexión
by ZuryHimura
Summary: Light-fic. ¿Kaoru o Kaoru-dono? ¡De por si demostrar su amor era complicado..! Sólo esperaba que estuvieran bromeando…


**—Reflexión—**

**Por Zury Himura**

**Corrección por Alex**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sin embargo la trama lo es.

**Lean las notas de autor! Este fic es dedicado a todos los lectores que me siguen! Gracias!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Kaoru no podía con la alta temperatura de aquel día. Había tenido que cancelar las clases de kendo que impartía a sus estudiantes nuevos y sus viajes a otros dojos como consecuencia del mismo problema. Se secó la frente nuevamente con la larga tela de la manga de su kimono mientras sacaba agua del pozo, y resopló. Era un entero fastidio tener que limpiar en dichas condiciones, la única ventaja que había a pesar del clima era… _aquello_.

Sí, aquello que había estado observando por ya más de una hora mientras disimulaba limpiar el dojo alrededor de un hábil hombre que reparaba la puerta de una de las habitaciones. Él se había remangado la tela de su gi al ser insoportable el calor, y el sudor que escurría a lo largo de aquellos brazos y de su cuerpo, que a pesar de ser delgados estaban muy bien formados, no ocasionaba más que desbaratarle la cabeza con miles de pensamientos subidos de tono.

Kenshin…

El rurouni que había conocido apenas un año y medio atrás, y con el cual había vivido un sin fin de aventuras a su lado se entroncaba ahí, reparando una puerta de madera, ajeno a todo y sin la más mínima idea de que estaba siendo asediado por alguien. La pelinegra suspiró con el último pensamiento. ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta de que ella era una mujer y que lo quería? ¿A caso de plano Yahiko tenía razón en llamarle fea? ¿Era muy niña e inmadura para él? Afligida, siguió mirando sin perder de vista cada movimiento del espadachín.

—Fea… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Kaoru cerró los ojos con dolor al escuchar aquella fastidiosa voz tan familiar que retumbaba en su cabeza y hasta en sus pesadillas. Su corazón latió con agitación mientras su estómago se acongojaba con las risillas indiscretas del niño a sus espaldas.

—Yahiko…

Sí, el monstruillo que hacía de sus embarazosos momentos los peores y lo más grave del asunto es que: ¡Los hacia públicos! Prefería mil veces haber escuchado a Sanosuke Sagara tras ella, un par de monedas, una amenaza involucrando la comida del diario y un techo en donde flojear hubieran bastado para callar al cabeza de pollo. Pero entonces, estaba Yahiko, el peor de los casos, un niño sin nada mejor que hacer, más que hacerle la vida en cuadros y exponerla siempre ante la persona más importante para ella… Kenshin Himura.

—No me has respondido —insistió el niño, cruzándose de brazos y entrecerrando la mirada amenazante. Él sabía muy bien lo que ella hacía; lo malévolo del niño era que prefería humillarla aún más escuchándola confesar sus pecados.

—¡Qué te importa! —respondió la kendoka, poniéndose de pie y alejándose de la pared de piedra donde había estado ocultándose después de volver del pozo.

—Claro que me importa, fea. Los he visto a los dos por la últimas semanas y la verdad es que ya me están aburriendo —confesó su estudiante, acercándose a ella para no ser escuchados y de una forma sigilosa—. Estoy preocupado porque te quedes solterona y nunca me dejes ir con Tsubame por el temor de quedarte sola. Te desquitaras conmigo ante tu frustración de estar soltera y amargada.

La maestra alzó su puño cerrado en el aire. Si se quedaba o no solterona no era el asunto de nadie, ni mucho menos de un niño que con trabajo y sabía lavar su ropa interior.

—Yahiko… Te estás metiendo en terrenos muy peligrosos… —amenazó al tomarlo del cuello de su gi.

—Espera, espera, fea, —solicitó el niño con urgencia y con una sonrisa un tanto peculiar para el gusto de ella—. Tengo un plan para que dejes de esconderte de una buena vez.

—¡¿Por qué demonios tendría que escucharte?! —se exaltó la chica, levantando a su alumno unas cuantas pulgadas más del suelo.

—Porque con el paso que lleva Kenshin creo que primero veré a Sanosuke conseguir un trabajo que a ti y a él contrayendo matrimonio o al menos teniendo una cita que no sea ir por el mercado del diario —se burló el niño sin nada de tacto.

¿Sano obteniendo un empleo? Ahora sí estaba segura que era una idiota por escuchar a un niño con las hormonas alborotadas. Ella no se rebajaría a tomar el consejo de un niño como Yahiko; ella tenía dignidad, orgullo, honra y….

—Te prometo rápidos resultados y boda para el siguiente mes —Prometió el niño, zafándose victoriosamente del agarre de la mujer.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó Kaoru enseguida, ya está convencida y comprometida con el plan después de escuchar la palabra _boda_.

¡Al diablo el orgullo y el honor, ella quería tener una familia con Kenshin! Ambos se miraron a los ojos y después de recitar algunas palabras entre susurros los dos se soltaron a carcajadas disfrutando de su complicidad por primera vez desde que se había conocido.

Mientras que Yahiko reía convencido de que su plan seria todo un éxito, Kaoru reía disimulando su vergüenza y ocultando su sonrojo entre el escándalo de su voz. ¿Cómo haría para seducir a Kenshin? Ella no sabía nada de la vida de una mujer, solo soñaba con algún día levantar su dojo y estar para siempre con él. Pero a la hora de la hora era una ingenua y novata fingiendo ser una mujer digna de él. Lloró angustiada por sus adentros. A ese ritmo sí que Sanosuke conseguiría trabajo y ella se quedaría rogándole a Yahiko, cuando fuera el tiempo, llevar a vivir a su esposa Tsubame al dojo para no quedarse sola.

—¿Está bien, Kaoru-dono?

Una vez más el corazón de la pelinegra se congeló al sentir una nueva presencia sacándola de sus pensamientos de improvisto y provocándole una sensación helada que le recorría la espina dorsal con el susurro de aquel _dono_ a sus espaldas.

—Ken… Kenshin —musitó ella, girándose lentamente hasta encararlo.

—¿Está bien? —repitió el pelirrojo preocupado mientras desdoblaba las mangas de su gi—. Se ve algo pálida —evidenció con un tono preocupante al observarla más de cerca. Seguramente con ese calor debía llevarla con Megumi solo para confirmar que estaba saludable y no había sido afectada por el clima.

—La fea se agitó demasiado, estaba haciendo los deberes y una crisis de esas de estrés la atacó —mintió Yahiko por ella, sabía que Kaoru no era muy buena para mentir y a ese paso terminarían descubiertos en un dos por tres. El niño se acercó a su maestra y la tomó del brazo para actuar su preocupación—. Creo que es mejor que Kaoru se vaya a dar un baño y se arregle.

Kenshin les ofreció una mirada llena de preocupación y confusión, si algo le gustaba hacer era asegurarse que Kaoru estuviera bien y aquellos ataques eran preocupantes para su edad. Ella era muy joven para pasar por episodios como esos y por algo él se encontraba siempre al pendiente de lo que pasaba en el dojo. Lo hacía para facilitarle la vida.

El ex asesino se adelantó y cogió la mano de Kaoru antes de que Yahiko pudiera llevársela del brazo a su habitación.

—Kaoru-dono, creo que usted es muy joven para estarse preocupando de más, —le acosejó el pelirrojo, guiándola hacia el porche—. Le traeré un té, por mientras siéntese a descansar.

—¿Muy joven? —cuestionó sin estar segura de la forma en que debía tomarlo—. ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, Kenshin? —preguntó esperanzada.

—Quiero decir que prácticamente usted es una niña —soltó sin ser consciente de que sus palabras estaban siendo recibidas con diferente contexto a lo que él había querido decir—. No tiene por qué preocuparse mientras yo esté aquí —sentenció, seguro que ella se sentiría feliz al ser protegida de esa forma.

La dueña de la casa lo miró una vez más antes de zafarse de su brazo y salir corriendo hacia la calle. _Error_, había sido una aberración pensar que ella podía pasar por los ojos de un hombre maduro como una mujer atractiva. Yahiko tenía razón, para poder llamar la atención del rurouni tendría que ser una especie de Megumi, al final de cuentas él siempre le ponía atención a la doctorara sin importar qué.

Sin darse cuenta y tras varios minutos de caminata, llegó a la orilla de un río. Con el corazón roto y con sus esperanzas destrozadas se sentó en un viejo madero, mirando con curiosidad su reflejo sobre el agua. ¿Por qué no podía ser linda como Megumi y hermosa como habían descrito a Tomoe? Acarició sus mejillas como si acariciara a un animal desconocido y peligroso. Dolía, la actitud de todos y la soledad que sentía la lastiman hasta el fondo… justo donde nadie era capaz de ver.

—¿Qué te pasa, pequeña?

Una mujer de edad avanzada y kimono colorido se acercó a ella sin mirarla.

Kaoru se giró hacia el origen de la voz, había estado tan absorbida en sus pensamientos que por un minuto había bajado la guardia totalmente.

—Nada, —replicó Kaoru, con su voz entre cortada—. Hoy sólo ha sido un mal día.

La anciana sonrió y tomó asiento a lado de ella.

—Vaya, él te hizo tener un mal día, ¿Huh?

—¿Él? ¿Cómo sabe? —Se sorprendió la muchacha al notar la sonrisa divertida de la mujer mayor.

—Tuve tu edad, me enamoré y creo saber qué significa el tipo de expresión en tu rostro, —Sonrió la extraña mujer—. Sé también lo que significa mirarte en el reflejo del agua y querer cambiar tu apariencia hasta estar conforme. —Reveló mirándola esta vez con detenimiento—. Tú, mi querida niña, tienes todo lo que necesitas; sólo falta que te tengas confianza.

Kaoru alzó los hombros. No sabía qué hacer con los consejos que la mujer le ofrecía. La verdad era que nunca había hablado con otra mujer sobre el tema, naturalmente Megumi siempre la molestaba y Tae siempre le insinuaba que quedaría solterona y que era necesario tomar la primera oportunidad que le llegara sin importar con quien. Suspiró y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a relatar su vida junto con Kenshin hasta ese día, omitiendo las batallas y cosas oscuras, no quería matar de un infarto a la abuelita.

—Tiene miedo —repuso la anciana tras escuchar la historia dentro de su dojo. Después, la señora se puso de pie sin dejar de mirar hacia el arroyo.

La pelinegra la miró expectante, no se esperaba una rápida respuesta de su parte y mucho menos si todavía no terminaba de contar los detalles de la historia.

—Por lo que me dices, él siempre te protege, ha estado ahí para cuidarte y ha regresado siempre a ti cuando se ha ido —agregó la mujer de cabello plateado—. Verás, el amor no siempre nos es expresado como nosotros lo queremos, todos tenemos diferentes formas de demostrarlo y la de él es protegiéndote —dijo, acariciando suavemente la melena negra de la que estaba sentada en el tronco—. Por otra parte, tal vez seas tú la que te sientas muy joven para él.

—Yo, yo lo he mirado con otros ojos desde que él llegó a mi vida. —Se exaltó la kendoka, olvidando el gesto de afecto de la de cabello plateado—. ¿Cómo podría yo pensar de esa forma si dice Yahiko que cada vez que lo miro… lo miro como un león que caza a su presa?

—Tal vez yo te pueda ayudar, —propuso la anciana, tomando sus blancas y jóvenes manos y soplando entre ellas—. Está hecho, mañana todo irá mejor.

Kaoru observó sus manos, tratando de comprender lo que el aliento de hierbabuena de la abuelita le ayudaría a _mejorar_. Al no encontrar nada fuera de lo normal, observó nuevamente su reflejo sobre el agua antes de ponerse de pie. ¡Tal vez le había dado una nueva apariencia y seria guapa y atractiva! Al verse decepcionada con la reflejo que el agua le ofrecía se despidió cortésmente. Le agradeció a la anciana por los minutos de compañía y le indicó su residencia para futuras visitas, si es que no le habían aburrido sus lamentos y quejas.

La anciana asintió y vio cómo la joven de cabellera negra se desaparecía por la calle.

—Abuela Amaki, ¡aquí estás! ¡Te he estado buscando! —Una jovencita de alrededor de quince años se presentó justo minutos después de que el encuentro entre las dos mujeres culminara.

—Sólo estaba platicando con una joven del dojo creo que me dijo Kamuya, Kisuyi, Kamiya, Kijuyi o de Kioto, algo así... —La anciana alzó las manos al aire agitándolas al no recordar el nombre del dichoso dojo.

—¿Abuela, usaste tus poderes? —preguntó la adolescente al notar la debilidad de la anciana al jorobarse al sentarse—. ¡Le diré a mamá! —la amenazó—. Sabes que no podrás usarlos por lo menos por dos semanas o tres.

—No será necesario, Kari, usé el encanto del Reflejo —reveló la mujer mayor, sintiéndose orgullosa de su logro.

Su nieta la miró sospechosa. ¿Quién habría sido la víctima de las lagunas mentales de su abuela? Sólo le rogaba a los cielos que el desafortunado hubiera sido lo listo suficiente como para pedir el nombre de la anciana ya que la viejecita no sabía lo que hacía y seguramente el que la conoció estaría en graves problemas después de su encuentro.

Angustiada y esperanzada de encontrar a la persona que su abuela había conocido, estudió su alrededor esperando resarcir el daño.

—Abuela, ¿por qué usaste ese encanto?

—Bueno, quería que un chico expresara sus verdaderos sentimientos a una amiga —replicó la mujer sin apuros y después frunció el ceño al ver la expresión de horror de la joven.

—¡Abuela! El encanto que tenías que usar era el de Reflexión —argumentó la niña alarmada, tallando su cabeza mientras caminada de un lado a otro.

—Y entonces ¿Qué hace el encanto de Reflejo?

La joven respiró profundo ante la falta de memoria de su abuela.

—Tenemos que encontrar a la chica, abuela. ¡Es urgente! ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba su dojo?

—No sé cómo se llama y me dijo donde vive pero se me olvidó.

La joven corrió hacia la avenida tratando de ver si alguna chica era visible, dudó de tener tanta suerte pero pensó que no perdía nada con intentarlo.

—Kari —llamó la anciana dándole alcance a su nieta—. ¿Qué hace el encantamiento «El Reflejo»?

—El Reflejo…

**II**

—¿Dónde había estado, Kaoru-dono? —preguntó Kenshin preocupado al verla cruzar el portal de madera.

La aludida no quería hablar con nadie, seguía muy dolida y cabizbaja. Así que lo ignoró y se dirigió a su cuarto con pasos gigantescos sin decir una sola palabra.

Kenshin, extrañado con su actitud, la siguió hasta llegar a fuera de su habitación—. Kaoru-dono, por favor dígame qué fue lo que le pasó. ¿Alguien la lastimó? —El pelirrojo insistió curioso con la actitud que había aportado la joven.

No había dejado de sentirse culpable después de que Yahiko lo culpara por su huida y de paso el niño lo hubiera dejado con la palabra en la boca al irse a resumir sus deberes. Sin duda aquel día había sido uno muy malo para él.

—No, Kenshin, sólo tomaré un baño. Déjame estar un rato sola, ¿Está bien? —solicitó al verlo entrar a su cuarto sin pedir el permiso correspondiente al que acostumbrada escuchar de su parte. Siguió recogiendo sus cosas sin mirarlo, pero su corazón se detuvo al escucharlo hablar nuevamente.

—Está bien, pero esta plática no termina aquí, Kaoru-dono —Kenshin salió del cuarto al ver que Kaoru comenzaba a tomar sus cosas para asearse y así, resignado, no tuvo de otra más que retirarse al comedor y preparar un poco de té para disculparse.

**III**

Había pasado una hora desde que Kaoru había entrado al baño. Sanosuke, quien había decidido pasar la noche ahí, esperaba particularmente que cierta señorita saliera de asearse para poder ofrecerle sus servicios incondicionales. Se había enterado e involucrado gustosamente en el plan que Yahiko había armado.

Era de noche pero bien podía distinguir la curvilínea figura de la mujer de ojos azules que salía de puntillas del baño. Esperó y esperó hasta que vio su cuerpo femenino emerger de la oscuridad hasta acercarse cuidadosamente hasta el porche.

Ella había salido del baño cubierta con _solo_ una corta toalla enredada alrededor del cuerpo.

Al parecer la chica no era tonta, y de hecho estaba poniendo su plan en marcha a la perfección. El pretexto de olvidar la ropa en el cuarto y salir corriendo en paños menores sin duda llamaría la atención de Himura.

¿Kaoru una niña? ¡Qué va! ¡Con esto demostraba que era peor que Megumi! Mientras su mirada recorría las largas piernas de Kaoru decidió seguirla hasta su habitación con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Aquello sí que pondría en aprietos a Kenshin.

_Mientras tanto en el baño…_

—¡Cielos! —exclamó la pelinegra, se había quedado dormida en la bañera y seguramente la oscuridad ya estaría pintando el cielo.

Miró con curiosidad las yemas de sus dedos, su piel ya se encontraba arrugada por el exceso de agua. Así que salió rápidamente de la bañera y se amarró una yukata al cuerpo al no encontrar la toalla que había traído consigo. Seguramente había estado demasiado distraída y la había olvidado en su habitación.

Se sentía muy diferente, descansada, relajada y hasta feliz; con certeza el baño le había ayudado de forma positiva. Se ruborizó al sentir uno de sus senos, nunca había prestado tanta atención a su ya formado cuerpo. Sin duda los años habían pasado y no se había dado cuenta de cuanto se había desarrollado de aquella forma tan abrupta.

Apenada por tener que salir de aquella manera tan indecente de su baño, Kaoru salió después de limpiar y se dirigió a la cocina. Paró en el marco de la puerta cubriendo con sus manos su cuerpo. Aun después de vestir con una yukata gruesa.

—Kenshin-san, ¿Podrías prepararme un té de naranja, por favor? —se dirigió a Kenshin quien limpiaba arduamente los utensilios de la cocina.

El espadachín, descolocado, arqueó una ceja al escucharla hablar con aquel tono tan formal. No estaba seguro haberla oído con claridad así que se secó las manos y salió de la cocina con suma curiosidad.

—¿Disculpe, Kaoru-dono?

Kaoru se sonrojó, malinterpretando el escrutinio del pelirrojo. Corrió hasta una de las esquinas del comedor y se acurrucó ahí hasta cubrir enteramente su cuerpo.

—Pedí un poco de té… por favor —Se sonrojó de nuevo al contestar.

De inmediato recargó los codos sobre sus rodillas, y colocando la barbilla sobre sus palmas abiertas, miró a espadachín con unos ojos tímidos e inocentes.

—¿Está bien, Kaoru-dono? —cuestionó el espadachín ante la actitud _tierna_ e inusual de la joven.

—Sí, mi Kenshin-san. ¿Por qué?

_¿Mi_ Kenshin-_san? _repitió el pelirrojo en su mente y después de un segundo dijo seguro de lo que hacía:—. Llamaré a Megumi —solucionó sin dudarlo al ver la tierna imagen de Kaoru.

**IV**

Ya era de noche e ir con Kenshin y ayudar a limpiar la cocina no era una de sus primeras opciones. Él, Sanosuke Sagara, tenía asuntos más importantes que atender. Como por ejemplo: Ir con la chica mapache y convencerla de quitarse la toalla, bailar sobre el porche una vez Yahiko se hubiese dormido y provocar a Kenshin.

Pasó por la cocina y dio un vistazo por la ventana. Ahí estaba Kenshin hablando con alguien sobre tener que ir y traer a Megumi al dojo. Probablemente era Yahiko… Pero, ¿Mugumi para qué? Después de meditar sobre el asunto, decidió seguir caminando hacia el cuarto de Kaoru. Estuvo a punto de tocar cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente, dejándolo con la boca abierta de la impresión. Frente a él se encontraba Karou, aún con la toalla amarrada al cuerpo y delirantemente sexy al adoptar una provocadora pose sobre el marco de la puerta de papel.

Sano tragó fuertemente. _Diablos, Kenshin debe estar totalmente ciego_, pensó.

—¿Qué pasa, Sano…? —susurró la Kaoru de la habitación con una tono sensual—. ¿Te sorprendes de lo que ves? —preguntó y siguió acariciando las largas hebras de su cabello entre sus finos y largos dedos.

—¿Qué dices, Jou-chan, estás loca o qué? —la reprendió, apretando los ojos para no ver lo que estaba frente a él. Al ver de aquella forma a Kaoru, Sano ya no pensaba que fuera tan bueno estar a tales horas de la noche en la habitación de Kaoru. ¿Pero qué demonios le había pasado? Hasta su rostro se veía diferente: Su pose sensual y orgullosa, su delicada y seductora voz, sus movimientos delicados y su porte poderoso…

Se estaba tomando su papel muy enserio ¡Hasta con él el _asunto_ estaba funcionando!

—¡Si Kenshin te oye no te mata a ti, me mata a mí! —le advirtió el luchador observando a sus alrededores y rogando que el demonio llamado Battousai se quedara en su cocina tomando el té.

Kaoru sonrió de medio lado antes de acercarse con pasos delicados y cautivadores.

—Verás…—Deslizó un dedo a través del torso desnudo del luchador hasta llegar a la parte vendada de su tórax—. Al que esperaba era a él, no a ti —ronroneó contra su oído al acercarse a él.

Descolocado, Sanosuke agitó sus manos para espantar los perversos pensamientos que comenzaban a cruzar por su mente.—¡Vete, tentación! ¡Vete, tentación! Tú no eres Jou-chan.

Kaoru sonrió al ver el nerviosismo que había ocasionado en el hombre de la venda roja. Se cruzó de piernas y se recargó de nuevo en el marco de madera, recorriendo con su dedo su labio inferior de forma sugestiva.

—Si ves a Ken, dile que lo estoy esperando —Le guiñó un ojo y después le sopló un beso en el aire antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

¿Qué demonios había pasado? Tembló mientras se dirigía a la cocina, tenía un recado que entregar. Pensaba que Kaoru estaba necesitada de ayuda por falta de experiencia. ¡Claro que no! Esa ya no era una niña… ¡Era el diablo en mujer!…

_Y qué mujer…_

—¡Kenshin-san, ya te dije que estoy bien! —gritó Kaoru mientras jalaba la manga del gi del pelirrojo para impedirle cualquier otro movimiento.

Ambos seguían discutiendo en el comedor, estaban tan enfocados en lo que pasaba y en lo que se decían que fueron incapaces de advertir la nueva figura que se había asomado y que los miraba incrédulo y negándose a aceptar lo que presenciaba.

Al entrar a la cocina, Sanosuke no tuvo de otra más que tallarse los ojos para distinguir a la persona que se colgaba de la ropa del espadachín.

Esa niña era Kaoru… ¡Otra Kaoru!

Kenshin seguramente le había dado sake con té al recibirlo en la caso o de plano, con tanta pelea, había quedado lunático y había perdido la razón. Estaba incrédulo, asombrado y confundido con todo lo que estaba pasando en ese loco dojo de las kamiya.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?! —El luchador se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras que con la otra señalaba a la chica de inocente semblante, como si se tratara de algún insecto raro.

—Sano, ayúdame y llama a Megumi. Kaoru-dono se está portando demasiado… Hmm… extraña y… —Kenshin no terminó de hablar al ser interrumpido por el estrepitoso sonido del cuerpo de Sanosuke cayendo inconsciente contra el suelo.

—¡Sano-san! —Kaoru soltó a Kenshin y corrió a lado del luchador para auxiliarlo mientras limpiaba las frescas lágrimas que ya surcaban las mejillas de su rostro. Ella se echó a su lado sin ser consciente de que cierto ex espadachín entrecerraba la mirada al verla tan preocupada por su amigo.

**V**

La tierna de Kaoru se dirigió hacia su habitación refunfuñando, tenía que ponerse un kimono y arreglarse ya que no sólo Kenshin la llevaría a donde Megumi, sino que también tenían que llevar a Sanosuke con ellos para ser evaluado. Corrió la puerta de su cuarto con un suave movimiento y entró cuidadosamente al notar otra silueta delgada dentro del cuarto.

—¿A dónde vas_, Jou-chan?_

La joven que venía de la cocina se congeló al oír una voz idéntica a la de ella. Se acomodó su yukata y cerró la puerta tras ella, con temor de ser descubierta.

—¿Quién… quién eres? —preguntó la recién llegada, tratando de calmar los nervios que se apoderaban de su cuerpo entero.

—¿No me reconoces? —se mofó la otra voz de las sombras.

—No, bueno sí… Bueno no sé —respondió la dulce Kaoru, nerviosa.

La mujer salió de entre la oscuridad, dejando que su figura fuera bañada por la luna. Traía el cabello suelto y un kimono de algún material delgado que hacia resaltar sus curvas.

—Soy Kaoru Kamiya, pero pronto seré la señora Himura —sentenció al recargarse en la pared, dejando el kimono abrirse lo suficiente para dejar su blanca pierna al descubierto.

—Pero yo, yo también soy Kaoru Kamiya y…también quiero ser la señora Himura.

La de cabello suelto sonrió con sorna y enroscó una larga hebra de su cabello en uno de sus dedos antes de contestar: —Eso veremos, pequeña Kaoru, eso veremos…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autora:<strong> Ja, ja, ja… emmm bueno hace menos de un mes cumplí mi primer año escribiendo en español y por supuesto en fanfiction. Se podría decir que es mi aniversario, ¿cierto? Bueno, este fic (más bien el primer capítulo) lo escribí al mismo tiempo que _"Jazmín Rojo Bajo Lluvia de Sangre"_ o sea que es uno de mis primeros. Y pues puedo distinguir mi forma de escribir y compararlo con mis fics más recientes.

No estoy diciendo: _wow que cambio_, pero si he mejorado en varias cosas. Lo que primero resalta es mi estilo, antes quería hacer más _ic y cannon_ pero ahora aunque trate salen cosas locas y claro más divertidas para mí. En este fic, no hice grandes cambios... Solo corregí algunas faltas y como ven en ese tiempo que no tenía una beta segura le pedí a Alex que lo hiciera por mí, así que ojala y quiera terminar este proyecto conmigo (será un fic corto).

Aunque con el tiempo tuve que re-escribir varias cosas, cambiando los párrafos un poco la historia, trama y concepto siguen intactos. Pero en sí, a este fic lo veo tan inocente… tan Zury-chiquita y me alegra tener algo que me recuerde como empecé, me dibuja una sonrisa y me alegra el alma, porque es un honor escribir sobre esta serie y transcribirlo y adaptarlo con mis ideas, y, claro…amo todo concepto que mi cabeza elija.

Como dije, ha sido un año muy divertido, he conocido a muchas chicas de aquí que se han vuelto mis amigas en Facebook y se los agradezco. Tengo muchas cosas que agradecerles a mis lectores, desde la apreciación y aceptación hasta los favoritos y los reviews! Sé que soy una loca y que aburro a veces T.T… pero quiero que sepan que todo esto lo hago con amor, y trato de plasmarlo en todo lo que escribo. Los fics, traducciones y todo lo que hago lo hago por ustedes y por amor al arte… ustedes, con sus comentarios, me hacen sentir que mi trabajo y todo lo que pongo en el es bien apreciado y recibido. Gracias por todo. Y como regalo para ustedes comenzare a planear otro fic con un Kenshin-misterio… podré en votación muy pronto y comenzare con lo que gane. Puede ser un hombre lobo, vampiro, dios, emmmm no se… veremos que más sale.

Aviso que este fic solo tendrá cuatro caps ya que es mi regalo de aniversario. Bueno ya me callare y me iré a escribir mis demás fics… que por cierto (sorry T.T) he tomado una decisión, ya que van dos veces que pierdo todos los docs de mi computadora y siempre son mis fics adelantados… tratare de sacar todo los fics que tengo y los continuare poco a poco hasta terminarlos ya que no quiero guardar nada en ningún lado más que mi correo! T.T ya me traume.

Por ahora les agradezco su compañía hasta este momento y por favor déjenme saber que les pareció este primer capítulo.


End file.
